ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:192.122.237.11
Welcome to Ghostbusters Wiki! I'd like to Welcome you to the Ghostbusters Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. We strongly ask you sign up to Wikia before continuing to edit here. While you may be able to edit, if there is a disagreement with your edit, we will assume you can't defend your edit which then by default you will lose a given debate. Also, there are no warnings for failing to follow policies at this wiki if you are a IP User which then by default you may be banned. I suggest if you have not yet, to read the Introduction page, which is created to help out new editors like yourself learn to ropes, and what is and is not allowed here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -Devilmanozzy Clarification Mr. Michael, I (Endresr1) recently logged on here to find out that I had been blocked for "Removing content from pages: article tampering." I would just like to clarify that my edits were to correct the that are on here (hence the abbreviated summary of "dbl rd"). I honestly do not see how correcting a redirect link is anywhere close to "removing content from pages" or "article tampering". Quite frankily, I am a little disappointed that no admin bothered to question my edits via my talk page. I admin two other wikis (Memory Gamma and Ghost Adventures) and I usually try to do a little bit of background checking on any suspicious activity that I come across (such as seeing what other wikis a user is active on, what type of edits they do or if they are blocked). In the future, I would recommend not "jumping the gun" on registered users edits. In the meantime, I will leave your community and edit elsewhere where my contributions are more appreciated. Regards, -- 19:02, March 7, 2012 (UTC)(Endresr1) :Being the leading Administrator and a second voice, I'll reply to this. Mrmichaelt seems to have blocked you for changing redirect links without good reason. Mrmichaelt didn't really need to research who you were to do the block on you. All Wiki's have different rules on wikia as it is a local level decision on what flies and what crashes. :What I find most odd is your block happened on March 10 of last year and it is going to expire on March 11 2012. Why are you now raising a stink about this?! I honestly don't get your motivations. But if you decide to come back the 11th, you need to realize that this wiki has rules. (Introduction Page) We are not a playground. That appears to be how you treated the wiki last time. Odd that you don't even understand that a article has to be renamed/moved to actually be such. Changing links on redirects yields dead redirects, and being a outsider you should inform the wiki your intentions when making major edits like that. Protocol counts everywhere man. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 20:14, March 7, 2012 (UTC)